Black Ops (faction)
The Black Ops are a multiplayer faction featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. They are elite operatives of the Central Intelligence Agency's Special Activities Division. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Black Ops are a paramilitary faction and part of the CIA. They were instrumental in sabotaging the Soviet Union's Space Program during Operation Flashpoint and later tracking down and interrogating Dr. Daniel Clarke, using the intel gained from him to launch a 4-man assault on Mt. Yamantau. They were the primary assault force on Rebirth Island and the Rusalka, receiving support from the USMC. They appear to typically operate in squads of four with the notable exception of the assault on Rebirth Island. Members *Sergeant Frank Woods (Previously thought to be K.I.A., Still Alive & Appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II) *Captain Alex Mason *Jason Hudson *Chief Petty Officer Joseph Bowman (K.I.A.) *Terrance Brooks *Bruce Harris (K.I.A.) *Grigori Weaver Weapons *AUG *HS10 *Spectre *Scoped Crossbow *MP5K *Python *M1911 *CZ75 *SPAS-12 *Enfield *HK21 *Famas *MAC-11 *Stoner 63 *Commando *M16 *Strela 3 *Valkyrie Rockets Multiplayer The Black Ops appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer as a playable faction. The multiplayer announcer is Terrance Brooks, voiced by Troy Baker. They always fight the Spetsnaz. Below is a list of maps they appear on. Urban Black Ops Multiplayer Maps NuketownMap.jpg|Nuketown RadiationMap.jpg|Radiation LaunchMap.jpg|Launch KowloonFirstStrike.png|Kowloon BerlinWallFirstStrike.png|Berlin Wall StadiumFirstStrike.png|Stadium Convoy Loading Screen Recreation.jpg|Convoy Zoo Loading Screen Recreation.jpg|Zoo H18.png|Hangar 18 SiloMP.png|Silo DrivnP.png|Drive-in Arctic Black Ops Multiplayer Maps SummitMap.jpg|Summit WMDMap.jpg|WMD ArrayMap.jpg|Array GridMap.jpg|Grid Stockpile-loading-screen.jpg|Stockpile DiscoveryFirstStrike.png|Discovery Multiplayer character quotations *''"You have your orders."'' - At the beginning of a match. *"Use of deadly force is authorized." - At the beginning of a match. *"We're here for a reason" - At the beginning of a match. *"Enemy down!" - After killing an enemy player. *"Kill confirmed." - After killing an enemy player. *"Throwin' sticky!" - While throwing a Semtex grenade. *"Tossing sticky!" - ''While throwing a Semtex grenade. *"''Sticky out!" - After throwing a Semtex grenade''.'' *"Grenade!" - While throwing a Fragmentation grenade. *"Grenade! Move!" - After spotting an enemy grenade land nearby. *"Man down!" - Said after a friendly KIA. *"Flash out!" - While tossing a flashbang. *"Placing claymore." - While placing a Claymore. *"ohhh,shit.." ''-getting stuck by a Semtex. *"''Shit, I can't get it off" - After getting stuck by a Semtex. *"Throwing frag." or "Tossing frag!" - After throwing a frag grenade. *''"The son of a bitch isn't fit for the mission, get him outta here!" - Heard by the announcer after team kills in hardcore matches. *"''Get that son of a bitch outta my sight!" - Also heard after team kills in hardcore matches. *"Make this quick and clean!" - Said in the beginning of a match. *"Cover me, I'm reloading!" - said when reloading. *"Changing mags!" - said when reloading. *''"Five minutes to zero time!" ''- said when there is five minutes remaining in a match at Nuketown. *''"Ten minutes to zero time!" ''- said when there is ten minutes remaining in a match at Nuketown. Trivia *The Black Ops full theme has a portion that is the same as the multiplayer screen's theme. *The Lightweight character model for both "Urban" and "Arctic" factions are similar (if not the same) character models as Grigori Weaver used in "WMD" and "Numbers" albeit without an eyepatch. *Part of the Black Ops theme plays in the level "U.S.D.D.", where the player's convoy starts moving. *The multiplayer announcer for the team also announces for Wager Matches. *A portion of the Black Ops theme is played at the start of a Wager Match. *On the Wii, the models for the Black Ops faction are different than the models for the PC and consoles. Gallery Perk-1 Scavenger.jpg|The Black Ops character Model for Scavenger Perk-1 Hardline.jpg|Urban Black Ops Hardline Perk-1_Ghost.jpg|Urban Black Ops Ghost Perk-1_Flak_Jacket.jpg|Urban Black Ops Flak Jacket Urban Black Ops Lightweight.jpg|Urban Black Ops Lightweight Cia 4.JPG|Black Ops operative with a Hazmat suit Cia 6.JPG|Black Ops operative with NRBQ suit Black Ops control point BO.jpg|A Black Ops flag. BlackOps zero o clock.png|0 o'clock Video Video:Black Ops full theme Black Ops' full theme ru:Black Ops (фракция) Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer